Mummymon (Adventure)
|ultimate='Mummymon' }} Mummymon is one of the major villains for the latter half of Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He usually appears as a humanoid dressed in a royal blue coat and an odd hat with randomly scattered golden buttons, a grey belt, blue pants, dark brown gloves and black shoes. He is often seen wielding a cane, which he rarely uses; however, it serves as a disguise for his rifle, which would explain its otherwise superfluous presence. However, his appearance is hardly human; his skin is grey and wrinkled, he lacks ears and a nose, and he has only one eye; it too is of an unusual yellow color. In addition, his physique is odd, with wide shoulders, long arms and unusually large hands. In battle, he shifts to his Digimon form. It is assumed that his half Digimon-half human composition allowed him to shift between Digimon form and human form. Description Mummymon normally doesn't act like much of a threat. He is easygoing, goofy and a bit curious, and tends to focus less on the mission and more on flirting with Arukenimon, who he is deeply in love with. Though Arukenimon always rejects him in her arrogance, Mummymon never takes her rejections to heart, remaining optimistic and cheerful. Still, because of his loyalty to Arukenimon and Oikawa and general skill, he remains a formidable foe to the DigiDestined, unlike previous Digimon henchmen. Mummymon first appears to the aid of , his partner, after the latter is beaten by the DigiDestined at the Giga House. Following this, he begins working with her to destroy the balance of the Digital World. Mummymon is the one that suggests to Arukenimon that they should go investigate the Destiny Stones and destroy them, and with them, the balance of the Digital World. Arukenimon waves his suggestions off at first, but eventually gives in, and the two attempt to destroy the first Destiny Stone. However, the attacks he and a Knightmon Arukenimon creates out of one of the Control Spires causes to attack and destroy the Destiny Stone himself. This allows Mummymon and Arukenimon to take the back seat as BlackWarGreymon destroy the rest of the Destiny Stones, while they occasionally attack the DigiDestined to keep them from disrupting BlackWarGreymon's assaults. The plan ultimately fails, however, as the DigiDestined release from his prison during the fight to protect the last Destiny Stone, and he restores all the stones with seeds of light. Following this, Arukenimon and Mummymon turn to Yukio Oikawa, their master (who Mummymon calls "boss"), and he instructs Arukenimon to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. During Christmas day, while the Japanese DigiDestined travel around the world and help close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drive around Tokyo in a truck and kidnap twenty children. The following day, they kidnap Ken as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Spore and pass it on to the children. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon run off to hide in a vacation house in the mountains, but BlackWarGreymon comes from the Digital World to destroy them. As BlackWarGreymon asks Arukenimon and Mummymon where they came from, Oikawa reveals that he created Arukenimon and Mummymon from a combination of his own DNA and data, making them both half Digimon, half human. While the revelation clearly shocks and troubles Arukenimon and Mummymon, Arukenimon rebuffs Mummymon's attempt to discuss it, telling him their should focus their efforts on tracking the seeded children and protecting Oikawa as they hide back in his run-down apartment in Tokyo. When Oikawa opens a gate using the seeded children's power, they end up in the world of dreams, where it is revealed that had been possessing Oikawa. After he harvests the Dark Flowers and becomes , he turns his sights on his own surprised henchmen. His first action is to torture and kill Arukenimon, much to Mummymon's horror. Mad with grief, Mummymon mindlessly attacks MaloMyotismon, though his attacks don't do any damage. MaloMyositmon proceeds to destroy Mummymon as well. Mummymon makes an appearance as a boss in a chapter of Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley and a normal enemy in another. Attacks *'Necrophobia': Uses Obelisk to fire a blast of ectoplasmic energy at his enemies. *'Snake Bandage': Uses the bandages on his body to entrap his enemies. Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02